The problem that arises is supporting such a device, with a substantially parallelepiped shape, in a vehicle, near a driver's cab, advantageously at a dashboard. Such a support must be able to allow the placement of the device quickly and easily, as well as its removal, when the owner of the device so wishes.
Such a support advantageously therefore comprises at least one movement and/or deformation latitude, so as to be able to go from at least one “open” position, in which the device can be placed or removed, to at least one “closed” position, in which the device is immobilized in the support.
Different types of received devices exist, and their dimensions vary from one type to another. Consequently, a support also advantageously comprises at least one movement and/or deformation latitude, potentially combined with the previous one, so as to be able to receive a device, irrespective of its dimensions, from the smallest to the largest. Recent devices, such as smartphones or tablets, can be used in a portrait or landscape orientation. Here, these two orientations may be considered to be two different dimensions.
In the field of device supports, several configurations are known. Thus, for example, one type of support uses a relative translation movement bringing two jaws, substantially parallel to one another, selectively closer together or further apart, so as to open/close the support and simultaneously adapt the distance between the two jaws to a dimension of the device. One example of such a support is described by DE 1020111090056.
Such a configuration has a major drawback inasmuch as it leads to a significant height and therefore a significant volume occupied on the dashboard, the translation axis being arranged substantially vertically.
Another type of support uses a rotational movement. Such a support comprises a first jaw able to receive a first edge of the device, a second jaw able to receive a second edge of the device opposite the first edge and facing the first jaw, and a rotating arm comprising, at its distal end, the second jaw. Thus, a rotation of the arm makes it possible to adjust the distance between the two jaws, both to open/close the support and to adapt it to a dimension of the device, here the distance between the two opposite edges. The two jaws and the arm form a clamp able to grip a device by two opposite edges. One example of such a support is described by EP 2,271,516.
One drawback of such a configuration is that the incline of the device in place in the support depends on its dimension, which determines the distance between the jaws. Furthermore, the distance amplitude between the two jaws remains limited, relative to a given arm length.